Comienzo
by gumball74
Summary: Helga es una chica de 18 años que esta por terminar la preparatoria lo cual hace que su vida sea dificil. Peleas, Amor y desamor son los problemas que tendra que enfrentar pero con la llegada de alguien en su vida descubrira que a veces la vida puede darte grandes recompensas
1. Chapter 1

_**Be your girl**_

Me levanto son la seis de la mañana. Oigo gritos. Sé que están peleando otra vez. Me tapo los oídos con la almohada, los ruidos no cesan. La tristeza me invade, no puedo frenar las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas, oigo golpeteos en mi puerta escucho claramente sus gritos. -Helga levántate tienes que preparar el desayuno si no te apresuras yo misma te saco a patadas-.

Salgo rápidamente de mi cama. Sé que si no me apresuro es capaz de hacerlo. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Unos jeans, una vieja blusa rosa, mis preciados converse, me cepillo el pelo y decido dejarlo suelto.

Preparo el desayuno me decido por unos huevos y café, ya están bajando trato de permanecer fuerte, pero los nervios me traicionan. Nos sentamos en la mesa él es el primero en hablar.

-¡Huevos! Tanto puto trabajo para que me salgas con esta mierda mejor me largo- . Oh no Bob se enojó más de la cuenta esto no podría está peor.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos no alcanzo a defenderme ella me tiene sujeta del pelo. Me duele. Por favor deja de hacerlo.

-Ya viste lo que hiciste eres un estorbo porque no puedes ser como tu hermana Olga eras una Inútil- Me suelta del pelo y me propina una fuerte cachetada.

-Por favor Miriam no fue mi intención no había nada más en la alacena era lo único que había- Le digo llorando odio admitirlo pero me duele más sus palabras que sus golpes.

-No me importa, te dejo dinero regresando de la escuela compras lo que haga falta y no quiero que regreses tarde-dice dándome una cantidad de dinero lo agarro temblorosa y lo guardo en mi bolsa trasera.

Son las ocho de la mañana ella se ha ido. Busco mis cosas, mi mochila. Saco un poco de dinero que tengo ahorrado espero me alcance para el almuerzo. Salgo de mi casa y sé que viene otra parte difícil La Preparatoria. Camino lentamente pensando cómo es que empezó así mi vida. Ojala pudiera irme como lo hizo mi hermana pero me es imposible tendré que soportar los insultos de Bob y los maltratos de Miriam.

Hola ¿se acuerdan de mí? Seguro que no. Soy la que estaba escribiendo que paso después de lo de industrias futuro me disculpo por no terminarla pero se fue mi imaginación. Para compensarle aquellos reviews que me mandaron les traigo esta historia espero les guste.

Saludos Gumball74 alias Taiga-chan ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadows**_

_Flashback_….__

-Madre, padre, hermana tengo algo importante que decir- decía una muy eufórica adolecente llamada Olga la cual era mi hermana

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- decían mis padres

-fui aceptada para estudiar en Europa no es maravilloso-

-de ninguna manera Olga tú no te iras te quedaras aquí junto a tu hermana-dijo Bob

-pero padre esta oportunidad es única- Olga estaba al borde del llanto

-he dicho que no-

-no te preocupes Olga yo te apoyo- dije para confortar a mi hermana ya que no me gustaba verla llorar

-gracias hermanita necesito que me ayudes-

Ese mismo día a las 6.00pm Olga y Helga tenían listo todo su hermana se iría a Europa y ella distraería a sus padres

-Cuídate mucho hermanita prometo que me comunicare eres la mejor-

-te extrañare mucho Olga-

Eran las 9.00 de la noche Helga estaba muy triste después de esa despedida lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar hasta que escucho unos pasos

-Helga sabes dónde está tu hermana no la encuentro estoy muy preocupada- estaba angustiada lo cual hizo que Helga le digiera todo

-Mama Olga no está aquí esta rumbo a Europa lo siento si no te dije pero ella tenía que cumplir sus sueños- le dice llorando ya que pensó que había hecho algo malo hasta que sintió una fuerte cachetada. Le dolía demasiado no podía creerlo esta era la primera vez que Miriam le pegaba.

-Helga eres una estúpida sabes que acabas de hacer me quitaste a mi niña jamás la volveré a ver eres una egoísta sabía que le tenías envidia pero este es el colmo- le dijo una furiosa Miriam

-Yo Jamás le tuve envidia es mi hermana y sé que la tenía que apoyar aun si tú te enojabas- le grito Helga

Después de esa discusión nada fue lo mismo Miriam le dijo a Bob y este hecho una furia dijo que eso solo podía hacerlo alguien que fuera igual a Miriam. Pasaron los días y la relación de familia empeoro Bob le gritaba a Miriam y ella se desquitaba con Helga y así por el resto de los días…

_Fin del flashback…._

Aún recuerdo ese día no puedo evitar que una lagrima ruede por mi mejilla pasan los minutos hasta que llego a la preparatoria es una escuela normal como cualquier otra. Entro a mi salón de clases veo a mis mejores amigos: Phoebe, Gerald y Lila.

Phoebe y Gerald son novios es gracioso cuando Lila y yo bromeamos acerca de lo cursis que son. En la escuela soy una chica de pocos amigos pero sin embargo tengo buenos amigos claro que algunas personas siempre buscan la forman de hacerme sentir mal

-Pero miren quien llego nuestra querida amiga Helga dime de donde conseguiste ese conjunto de un bazar- me dice Rhonda alias princesa si princesa ya que solo es superficial y piensa que es el centro del universo escucho como todos se ríen lo ignoro y me voy a mi lugar no sin antes ver como mis amigos la miran con desaprobación

Las clases pasan normal bueno si significa lento y aburrido si así es una clase con el profesor Simmons. Decido ponerme a dibujar mientras pienso como resolver mi problema con mi familia tengo que hallar una solución

-Bueno alumnos déjenme presentarles a un nuevo compañero Arnold nos harías el favor de presentarte-

-Me llamo Arnold tengo 17 años y sería un gusto levarme bien con todos- dice con una cálida sonrisa. Dios mío sí que es guapo esta vestido con unos Jeans una Calvin Klein y sobre esta una camisa color azul, es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Pero en que rayos piensas Helga no debes ponerte como una boba cuando creía que no podía estar peor se tiene que sentar detrás de mí. Como demonios me concentrare si tengo a esta cara de mono demasiado atractivo detrás de mí. Este día va a ser largo…

_**Nota de autora:**_

Hola aquí otro capítulo gracias a Tsukiiiii, romiih, Are y kaialina gracias chicos por darme su apoyo en sus reviews. Los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones sin más que decir saludos les dice Gumball74 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sugar**_

En el descanso…

En la hora del almuerzo me siento con mis amigas, Phoebe me platica de lo bien que le fue en su examen de matemáticas, Lila nos dice que hace semanas está ayudando en un refugio para animales me alegro de que todavía haya personas como ella. Seguimos platicando cosas triviales hasta que llega Gerald saluda a Phoebe con un beso demasiado largo para mi gusto ¡Dios que cursis son! ¡Puaj! y veo que también vino el nuevo genial lo que me falta.

-Hola chicas miren a quien traigo se llama Arnold aunque creo saber que ya se saben su nombre-dice Gerald

- Mucho gusto soy Lila espero que podamos ser grandes amigos-

-Bienvenido al instituto Arnold soy Phoebe la novia de Gerald- esto último lo dice con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

- Soy Helga y bienvenido- le digo con indiferencia, no es que me caiga mal pero me hace sentir nerviosa así que no quiero tener tanta amistad con el

-Un gusto Helga te parecería salir conmigo a comer un helado después de clases no conozco mucho la ciudad así que si gustas quisiera que me la enseñaras- me dice con un tono profundo que hace que me recorra un cosquilleo

-Claro que ira contigo Helga estará encantada- dicen al osino Phoebe y Lila. Las miro a las dos con una mirada que les dice _traidoras_

Después del almuerzo me toca_ Literatura _mi materia favorita es la última clase lo cual hace que me distraiga por lo menos una hora del mundo entero escribo poemas, historias lo que se me ocurra. Al final de clases Arnold me está esperando.

-Nos vamos- me dice con una sonrisa ladeada

-Claro- tartamudeo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme

Primero vamos a el Saulen's (perdónenme si no se escribe así se me olvido) pedimos nuestro helado para llevar mientras los comemos le voy enseñando mis lugares favoritos en los cuales destacan el lago y el parque. Platicar con él es reconfortante me cuenta que él y su familia se mudaron de Seattle ya que querían vivir en lugar más tranquilo me dice que sus padres son Stella y Miles su madre es doctora botánica y su padre es antropólogo tiene una hermana llamada Ava la cual la adora pasan las horas hasta que me acuerdo de Miriam oh no de seguro ya llego a la casa me despido de Arnold excusándome que tengo al muy importante que hacer.

Llego corriendo a mi casa abro con cuidado la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido piso muy despacio hasta que ella me habla.

-Llegas tarde- está molesta.

-Perdóname tenía algo que hacer prometo llegar más temprano- le digo al borde de los nervios

-¿Compraste lo que te encargue?- demonios las compras lo olvido por completo antes de que pueda responder siento como me da una cachetada me duele me agarra del cabello y me lleva a mi habitación me tira al suelo lo cual hace que me golpee la cabeza y quede aturdida

-Eres estúpida ni eso puedes hacer te quedaras aquí encerrada mientras yo hago las compras cuando vuelva quiero encontrarte dormida puesto que ya no cenaras- dice y después cierra de muy fuerte la puerta.

Cuando ella se va me permito llorar cuando podrán volver aquellos tiempos en donde éramos familia lloro desconsoladamente hasta que me vence el sueño antes de cerrar mis ojos pienso en la mirada cálida de Arnold.

_**Nota de autora:**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me mandan review. Una pregunta ¿Han leído el libro Pie de bruja o Fangirl? Si los leyeron cuéntenme que les pareció en su review. Saludos y abrazos neko-chan 


End file.
